Kaji Kaizoku: Chuunin Revisited
by Muff-kun
Summary: This takes place right after the Third Hokage finished briefing the Ninja and the third round of the Chuunin. It's not perfect, I can't remember exactly how it goes, so some parts will be off. Slight ShikaIno and NaruHina. More of that in the future.


After the Hokage had briefed them on the third part of the Chuunin exam and disappeared, Naruto surveyed his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that the majority of the survivors were of the Leaf. The second thing was the new kid. He was just sitting there in a dark corner by himself. Naruto gave him the once over. He was about 5 "7, black hair, and the coldest green eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat, and Naruto could see that he was wearing black pants. He was wearing his Hitai-Ate as a bracelet around his wrist. He was calmly smoking a cigarette. _I didn't notice him earlier_, Naruto thought to himself.

_Where's the rest of his team? He couldn't have passed the second exam without the rest of his team. Hell, I almost lost and I have two people to help me! _

Naruto was not the only person to notice this newcomer. As a matter of fact, his whole team was looking at him, including Kakashi. Sasuke glancedat him. He looked away, trying to appear uninterested.

_Hm... I've never seen him before... who is he? He looks strong._

Sasuke suppressed a shudder of excitement. But he could not stop his face from flushing red. He was so eager to fight this newcomer!

Sakura shook her head in disgust.

_Smoking is such a dirty habit! _

Kakashi just stared with his visible eye, with it's usual laziness.

_So, this is Kaji... the hitoshirezu nin. Interesting...._

Of course, Naruto being his usual self, voiced his thoughts. "Who the hell are you?!?", Naruto shouted, pointing his finger. His shout echoed throughout the room, startling all of the remaining Genin. Kakashi sweatdropped .

_Naruto-kun... you're embarrassing yourself..._

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

He looked up from the ground and smiled ever so slightly. He blew a mouthful of smoke into Naruto's face. Naruto immediately went into a coughing fit.

This mysterious Genin looked up and spoke in a cold tone.

"Kaji Kaizoku."

Naruto glared at him. "You want to pick a fight, punk?!"

"You're no match for me. If we were to fight, it would be over by now."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"That's it, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Kaji started snickering. "That's funny, midget."

Naruto instantly turned beet red.

"Shut up!" He took off at full speed toward Kaji.

Right as Naruto was about to reach him, he fell backwards. Kakashi was standing behind him, holding his collar.

"Naruto-kun. Save the fighting for the actual exam."

Naruto bunched up his face and looked away. He began walking toward the stairs that led up to the balcony of the large room. The other Ninja followed suit.

Ino was eying Kaji.

_Hm... look at him. He looks fun to fight._

Kaji threw a contemptuous look at her. He knew she was staring at him! She turned a lovely shade of scarlet from embarrassment.

Sakura was glaring at Ino. Her cheeks flushed from anger as she drew a completely wrong conclusion to Ino's feelings toward this boy.  
__

_Look at her! She falls over any boy that doesn't talk! What's wrong with her?_

Everyone's mood had taken a turn for the worse since Kaji arrived. Even the gentle Hinata was feeling angry.

_How could that boy be so mean to Naruto?_

Even at the thought of his name, Hinata blushed.

So as you can imagine, pretty much everyone's faces were red that afternoon. They all looked rather humorous. Sakura with her angry glare and red cheeks, looking at Ino with her head hung low and red cheeks, Naruto standing in front of her, with his scrunched up face and red cheeks, being admired by Hinata, with her shy eyes and red cheeks, who was standing behind Sasuke, with his slight smile and red cheeks. Kakashi noticed this little procession of blushing children and stifled a laugh. Next to Gai's team, everyone else looked so colorful. The referee herded the remaining Ninja up the stairs.

Gaara regarded Kaji.

_He is definitely strong. I wonder what Jutsu he uses..._

The ref cleared his throat and spoke.

"Now, well will begin the first match." He pointed to the electronic board on the wall. All of a sudden, names started flashing at the highest speed, Naruto's eyes could hardly keep up with them. Then the names stopped. Naruto read the board.

"**Tenten vs. Ino**"

Gai looked at Tenten and flashed her a blinding smile.

"Go, Tenten! Make your sensei proud!"

"Hai!"

Ino smiled triumphantly.

"This will be a piece of cake."

But there was one other observer. The brown-haired boy with a ponytail observed her as she jumped the railing of the balcony onto the floor below.

_Be careful... Ino. _

Shikamaru felt himself blush.

_Oh man, what am I thinking? Could I be falling for Ino? Geez, what a pain..._

Tenten and Ino met in the center of the room. The referee raised his hand in the air.

"Now, the first match, begin."

Instantly, Tenten jumped backwards and kicked off the wall behind her. She reached for her kunai. Ino saw her do this and preformed a series of hand seals.

"_**Genjutsu!!!"**_

Suddenly, there were five Inos and they all ran off in opposite directions.****Tenten didn't know which Ino was which, so she decided to find out the old fashioned way. She reached into her shuriken pouch and threw four stars, until there was one Ino left. But the illusions had stalled her for too long. Ino was upon Tenten in an instant, attacking her with a flurry of punches and kicks. A square punch to the jaw and a swift kick to the stomach sent Tenten flying across the room. She quickly recovered herself and preformed a series of flips till she was on the other side of the room. Tenten was glaring at Ino. Ino was showing her cruel smile.

"You're no match for me Tenten. Just give up."

"Yeah right, Ino! You only wish!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make you give up."

Chouji gasped.

_She's using that Jutsu this early on?_

Tenten made some quick calculations in her mind.

_Let's see, we're on opposite sides of the room. If she tries to rush at me, I can just bring her down with Kunai and Shuriken. She wouldn't do that though, she's not that stupid. But there's no other way! Unless she uses Genjutsu to distract me again. But we're so far apart, it still wouldn't be a problem. She must be planning on using a teleportation Jutsu! If she doesn't do that, then she'll be attacking from the underground with that one decapitation technique that Sakura told me Kakashi used and Sasuke-kun! So all I have to do is be wary of my feet and back!_

Ino watched the girl think.

_She has no idea what's going to happen. Hehehe. Just like I planned._

Ino formed a series of seals.

"_**Ninpou Shintenshin No Jutsu!!!"**_

All of a sudden Ino's body went limp. Tenten was confused.

_What? I've never heard of that Jutsu before. What could it be? I'll bet it's that decapitation technique! And that body is just Genjutsu to distract me! Hahaha! I figured you out, Ino!_

Tenten heard Ino's voice.

_Wrong, Tenten!_

Tenten tried to gasp, but she couldn't. She no longer had any control over her body.

_Tenten, I told you that I would make you give up. _

Tenten (or is it Ino?) raised her hand.

"Excuse me sir, I forfeit."

The referee looked surprised, but he didn't say anything except,

"Very well, winner of the first match, Ino."

At that moment, Tenten had control over her body again. She passed out. Gai sensei was instantly by her side. He picked up her limp form and put her in one of his death-grip hugs. The sheer pain brought her back to consciousness. She let out an earsplitting scream.

Ino winced.

"God, she should have used **that** to attack me."

Shikamaru approached her.

"Hey, uh... Ino. God job out there, uh, I guess."

"Oh, thanks Shika-kun... hey, why is your face so red all of a sudden? Do you have a cold or something?"

Shikamaru faked a couple coughs.

"Oh, yeah. I think I might have a small cold..."


End file.
